Cries Of The Heart
by Eyes-Only-Angel
Summary: This was a case like any other involving a child, so why was it affecting Olivia more than any other had before. Why was she becoming so emotionally involved. Established EO Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read And Review**

Cries Of The Heart

By

Eyes Only Angel

* * *

_She could hear a baby crying somewhere down the hall. She ran down it trying every door, some would open with nothing to be found behind them, others were locked. _

_"It's ok I'm coming baby, don't be scared where are you sweetie" She called out in a loving calming tone, straining hard to hid the panic in her voice._

_At the final door it wouldn't open no matter how hard she tried. The cries of the baby could clearly be heard coming from the other side, finally it gave way. Instead of finding a baby in a crib she found a headstone and heard the cries of a baby coming from within the ground. _

At that point Olivia woke up with a jolt, a cold sweat lay across her forehead. She checked her clock and saw that she had at least two hours to go before she had to get ready for work. Liv shock her head and got up knowing that she couldn't go back to sleep after a dream like that, she never could.

* * *

Elliot was there sitting at the desk that they shared working on his computer, Olivia paused briefly unsure if she wanted a watered down coffee yet or to work on her report a little first, walked over to her desk choosing the latter.

~~i~~

"You don't look so good." Elliot remarks, looking up at Olivia as she took her jacket off and hung it over her chair then sat down, noticing the tired look on her face.

"I didn't sleep well last night." Olivia replied glumly about to get up again to get a coffee that she desperately needed right now.

"Here maybe this will help." Elliot says passing her a takeaway coffee.

"Thanks I was just about to go get one." Liv smiled graciously accepting the cup then took a sip "Mmm... My favorite"

"Only the best for you Liv, So do you want to go out for drinks tonight?" El asked glad that she likes the coffee.

~~i~~

Olivia look at Elliot and smiled they had been dating for a few weeks now and things seemed to be going so well with them. Ever since Elliot had divorce Kathy three months ago, Liv couldn't believe it when he had asked her out.

Olivia had always had feeling towards him, but would never do anything. As he had been a married man and was her partner and best friend, she would never do anything to risk that.

At first Olivia told him no, she was taken back when he asked as she had no idea that he had those feeling for her too. However she thought it was too soon for him to be asking her this. Also she didn't want to become his rebound girl. Saying yes would risk all that they had together.

Elliot sensed that and assured her that, it had taken all his strength not to ask her out as soon as his divorce had been finalized. Knowing that she would think, that she would be a rebound thing so he waited this long to ask her.

Olivia still wasn't sure so had said no, Elliot had expected this and had told her _"I know that it is too much to expect you to say yes, as I haven't given you a reason to. So I will wait until you are ready to decide."_

After that Elliot never pressured her about it, instead showed her that he was there for her, it took her a few days later to finally except a date with Elliot.

~~i~~

"Hmm... that would be nice but ask me again after work. I have a feeling that today's going to be a long one." Liv smiled feeling more awake now as the coffee did its' magic.

Elliot smile back. "Ok so..."

The ringing of Elliot's desk phone rang interrupted their conversation. "Detective Stabler speaking... Yes we well be there right away."

Olivia waited for El's call to end knowing that their day had begun.

"There's a suspected child abuse case in mercy hospital." Elliot informed Liv as he hung up the phone.

Wordlessly they got up from their desks then headed out to the first call of the day.

* * *

The day had been a long and strenuous one. They had to deal with three cases of child abuse and neglect, these cases with children, always seemed to affect Olivia more whenever she had those dreams. She was glad that the day had finally come to an end.

~~i~~

"So do you still feel like a drink tonight?" Elliot asked bringing Liv out of her thoughts.

"How about a night in?" Olivia suggests not in the mood to go out tonight as the day had taken its toll on her.

"I'll bring the beer, so your place or mine? Elliot agrees preferring it, as he straightens up his desk.

"Well since I'm the one who wants to stay in, I'm thinking my place." Liv says with a smirking as she gets up and puts her jacket on.

"That's what I figured." Elliot nodding as the two walk out of the squad room looking forward to spending a relaxing evening with his girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was a looking to be a nice day, the woman smiled and placed her coffee cup down on the table, and began to gather up the school books that where spread out and place them into the backpack that lay nearby. As she placed the items in the bag she found a hidden letter, she pulled it out and proceeded to read it.

~~i~~

"Lara what is this?" Mia called out to her daughter who was in the next room.

.

Lara had left her backpack on the dining room table as she got ready for school. She had a feeling that her mom had found the letter, that the school had sent home with her yesterday, which she had yet to show her out of fear of what she would say.

Lara had already been punished last night for something she did and didn't want to be in anymore trouble so had kept the letter.

.

"Yes mom?" Lara timidly asked as she entered the dining room and stood in between the table and her mom.

"When did you get this note?" Mia demanded to know waving the note in her hand.

Lara took a hesitant breath before answering "Yesterday I can explain though"

Mia backhanded her "I don't want to here anymore excuses you continue to get bad grades and now this! What is wrong with you?" Mia reached into the girls' jacket and took her wallet ripping the pocket in the process. "This will teach you not to get into fights at school"

"My jacket!" Lara cried it was her favorite as it was the last thing her dad gave her before he died. It was two years old and somehow still fit; she hoped that it could be fixed.

Mia angrily continued "Girls who are in fights don't deserve any money"

Lara began to protest as she had only been trying to stop the bullies from beating up the new kid. "But mom…"

"Don't you dare talk back to me" Mia yelled hitting her again, pushing Lara into the sharp edge of the table, causing her to cry out in pain and tearing a hole in the jacket and shirt.

"Now go get to school I don't want you being late" Mia told Lara backing away giving her enough space to move.

Lara still crying turned to walk towards her room hoping to change.

"Where do you think you're going there's no time to change" Mia barked at her.

"But there's..."

"Are you talking back to me again?" Mia sternly said raising her arm threatening to hit again.

"No, no mom" Lara assured quickly grabbing her bag then rushed out the door tears in her eyes hoping that no one at school would notice the rips or bruises.

* * *

Last night was perfect they had stayed in at liv's place just relaxing in each other's company, while watching a movie they had fallen asleep on the couch. Olivia resting comfortably in the nook of Elliot's neck his arms draped over around her waist gently caressing her stomach.

Olivia woke up feeling the warmth of the sun hitting her face as it came in from the living room window. Elliot was still asleep, Liv was enjoying the feeling of his warm breath on the top of her head and the light snoring he made.

She had wished that it was their day off and that they could just lie there like that all day, however the alarm in her bedroom went off reminding her that it was still a work day.

Elliot stirred clearly showing that he didn't like this interruption to his sleep and so reluctantly they had both got up, liv got ready for work while El made coffee and breakfast with what little she had in the fridge then headed to work where he had a change of clothes in his locker.

~~i~~

"Sorry about the snoring, I really didn't mean to stay the night" Elliot apologized however much he secretly enjoyed just holding her all night. The fact was it was the first time that he had spent the night and he was slightly worried that he had moved ahead too soon.

"That's ok I didn't mind in fact I thought it was kind of sexy" liv sultry whispered letting him know that it was alright.

"Well that's good to know as your little noises you make in your sleep are cute also" Elliot teased grateful that things were alright with them.

"Hey I don't make any noises in my sleep" live retorts in mock hurt.

"Liv you do, but don't worry I think it's cute" Elliot responds with a wink.

"Shut up" Liv laughed lightly slapping him.

Before Elliot could respond the phone on Olivia's desk rang and she quickly answered it.

"Apparently a teacher at a local elementary school suspects' that one of her students has been physically abused" Olivia informs Elliot when she hangs up the phone.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot entered to school shortly after ten and headed towards the school council office, where they had been directed to go and talk to the teacher who had made the initial call to them.

~~i~~

"Mrs Hall? You called to report a possible case of child abuse" Olivia asked when they approached a stocky blond haired woman in her late twenties.

"Actually it's Ms Detective" Hall clarified.

"Very will Ms Hall can you tell us what happened that lead you to believe this to be a case of abuse" Elliot asked.

"Yes Lara came into school today; her face was red with what looks like a hand print. Her jacket and shirt are ripped, and there's some bruises on her arms and neck" Ms Hall informed the detectives on why she had called them.

Elliot continued to ask. "what makes you suspect abuse?"

"Look I… Ah… I don't have any proof but I suspect her mother Mia. There's been similar incidents' like this before, and her mother, well she's made some scenes at a few school events. Most recent was the parent teacher conference a few weeks ago where I suspected that she had been drinking. She seemed angry when I told her that I thought Lara could be earning A's in English instead of C's if only she focused on her work a bit more. The next day Lara showed up to school with some bruises on her arms" Ms Hall informed them shaking her head wishing she had never said anything about Lara's grades to her mother.

Elliot turned to Liv knowing that she had a way with children "I think it might be best if you go in and talk to Lara"

Olivia nodded her head in agreement.

'Should I go with you?" Ms Hall asked unsure if she should leave her alone with the child.

"In cases like these it's best that we talk to the child alone, I will let you know if we need to do anything more once I've talked to Lara" Olivia explained.

"Very will Lara is in the next room" Miss Hall said pointing to the door that said student councilor.

* * *

Olivia couldn't help but feel a sense of something eerily familiar about the girl when she first laid eyes on her, but pushed the feeling aside focusing on getting her to open up to her.

Lara was sitting on leather chair, her arms crossed in front of her the right hand's fingers tapping on the other arm. Lara's dark brown hair cascaded down framing her face, trying to hide the red mark on her cheek. She looked like she was wishing to be anywhere but here.

~~i~~

"Hello Lara my name is Olivia Benson I'm a detective, your teacher called me because she's concern that someone hurt you" Olivia explained as she introduced herself to her.

"I told my teacher I was walking to school when some guy mugged me" Lara explains avoiding her gaze, hoping that the detective would believe her.

"Ok can you describe the man who did this?" Olivia asked hoping to get an idea on the "man" who attacked her.

"He was white, maybe just a little taller then you with dark hair" Lara describes turning to look at Olivia.

"Can you think of anything else that may help catch the man, even something small that you don't think would matter?"

"I don't know it all happened so fast" Lara admitted shaking her head.

"It's ok can you tell me where you where it happened?" Olivia asked.

"It happen near Mission avenue, Look I was mugged it's no big deal. Unless you can find the guy who did it then can I please go back to my class" Lara adamant about what happened.

"Very well let me talk to your teach and then she can talk you back" Olivia said knowing that no amount of couching was going to change the girls mind.

* * *

"Has she told you any more about what happened" Ms Hall asked Olivia when she rejoined them.

"Unfortunately there's nothing more that we can do Lara's sticking to her story, however we will look onto the family a bit more" Olivia Informs grimly sensing that the girl was holding something back.

"Thank you I just wish that there was more I could do" Ms Hall expressed her concern over the safety of her student.

"You brought your concern to our attention, that's the most anyone can do in this situation" Elliot assured Ms Hall.

"We'll take it from here. How about you go and take Lara back to her class as she really eager to get back. If you suspect anything else just call us. In the mean time all you can do is keep an eye on her and let her know your there for her" Olivia told Ms Hall handing her a card.

Ms Hall smiled and accepted the card then went to retrieve Lara and take her back to class. As both detectives turned and made their way out of the school

* * *

When they had come back to the precinct Olivia had checked the data base, to see if any other incidents had been reported involving Lara and had found that there had been a previous case of neglect brought up to the social services however nothing was ever proven which frustrated Olivia.

~~i~~

"Liv there's nothing more that we can do today. How about we go back to my place and I cook you a nice dinner?" Elliot suggested hoping to return the favor from last night hospitality.

'Huh... Sure that would be nice" Liv said coming out of her daze not really willing to go, the truth was she couldn't help but keep staring at Lara's picture.

"Just let me pick up some stuff on the way first" Elliot sheepishly admitted.

Liv laughed slightly happy to know that El had just as less food in the fridge as she did, yet somehow she couldn't really shake the feeling she had with the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late in the afternoon Elliot and Olivia were standing at the coffee stand casually talking; they turned around in time to see two people enter the bull pit and were surprised to see a familiar face.

~~i~~

"Lara" Olivia said shocked, it had been two days since they had first meet her at her school. Now she was here with a woman that was not her mother.

"I think we need to talk to someone here" The woman who brought Lara said, a look of concern crossed her face when the detective said the girls name knowing that she did the right thing by coming here.

"How can we help you Miss?" Elliot asked directing her to sit down at his desk.

"I'm sorry it's Mrs Blake. Lara had come over to my place to work on a school project with my daughter. She had kept her jacket on since she came over. When I asked her to take it off as she look to be getting hot she reluctantly did, that's when I saw the bruises I so I thought it best to come here" She explained having seen similar marks on the girl before but never as bad which made her suspect abuse.

"Thank you Mrs Blake you did the right thing by coming here" Elliot assured the woman grateful for her concern.

"Lara how about you and I go somewhere more comfortable to talk. El why don't you call Mrs Renolds and inform her that her daughter is here" Olivia suggests as she began to lead Lara to an interview room.

Lara grudgingly followed clearly not wanting to be here and to be talking to this lady again.

* * *

"_Lara what did you do to my drink?" Mia bellowed as she stormed into her daughter's room._

_._

_Lara had been worried about her mother, they had talked about alcohol and what it does to people in health class. _

_So she hid her mom's drink hoping that she wouldn't drink today, and maybe just maybe she would realize just how bad it was and stop drinking._

_._

_Lara had thought of pouring it down the sink but thought better and had hidden it. _

.

"_I... I don't know where it is mom." Lara insisted hoping that she wouldn't see that she was lying._

_Mia stood inches away from the girl, her anger reaching boiling point. "Liar you know where I keep my drink and you saw me bring a new bottle today, so where is it?"_

_"I... I don't know where it is…" Lara stammered. _

_"You're lying and stealing from me now! What did I do to raise such a disobedient child" Mia hissed, raising her hand, she began to hit Lara._

_._

_Lara tried to get away but her mother's grip was strong._

_. _

_"__Mom, Stop! Please" Lara cried out pleading with her._

"_Now where is it, so help me girl if I have to search ever room in the house and find it then you will be in so much trouble" Mia threatened, her _eyes flashing daggers at the child.

.

_Lara was scared she didn't know what her mom meant by that, but knew that she didn't want to find out. _

_._

_"Alright I... I'll tell you where it is" Lara relented knowing that she didn't have a choice._

_Her mother stopped and gave her a chance to tell her. "Well where is it?"_

"_It's… It's in my closet, in the corner in the shoebox under the toys" Lara whimpered revealing the location of her mother's precious bottle._

_._

_Mia went from towering over her daughter and leapt into the closet sending the stuffed toys flying out onto the girls' floor. _

_._

_A moment later she reappeared with the bottle of vodka in hand._

_._

_Mia walked over to her child and slapped her across the face "Never take my stuff again. Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Yes mom" Lara whispered nodding her head solemnly._

_"Now clean up this room and go to bed" With that said Mia walked out of the room untwisting the top of the bottle and taking a swig of the vodka._

~~i~~

Lara shook her head slightly bringing herself back to the present, knowing that if she hadn't taken her mother's drink then none of this would've happened.

Olivia caught that and wondered what it was she was shaking at but didn't bring it up. As she lead Lara to sit down on the couch in one of the nicer interview rooms.

~~i~~

"Lara so why don't you tell me about what happened?"

Nothing happened I was in a fight with some bullies at school no big deal, I told Mrs Blake but she insisted on coming here" Lara sulks crossing her arms in front of her.

"Lara I know that sometimes it can be hard to talk about, if someone you love is hurting you then you should talk about it that way they can get help to stop" Olivia assures the girl.

"God why are you so fixated on my mom she's done nothing wrong. So can I please go home now" Lara insisted just wanting to go home, sensing that, that's who the detective was hinting at who she thought really hurt her.

"Alright but if you ever feel the need to talk or in need of help, then I want you to call me; on the back is my cell number day or night" Offering the girl her card, Olivia sighed sadly knowing that no amount of coaching was going to get Lara to open up to her about what really happened.

Lara took the card and looked at it briefly before putting it in her pocket. "Ok so can I go now please?"

Olivia nodded and led Lara out of the interview room and to where her mother would be waiting by now.

* * *

"Mrs Renolds you and your daughter can go home now. Social services will be talking to you soon" Elliot explained when Olivia and Lara had joined them at his desk.

"Very well detectives. Lara lets go" Mia said curtly.

They watched as Lara was practically dragged from the squad room by her mother.

.

It took all of Olivia's strength not to go over there and stop Mia. Luckily Elliot was there to hold her back by squeezing her hand gently, keeping her grounded.

.

"See this is what effects me the most about Lara, her mother acts and treats her as if she were an inconvenience to her life" Olivia conveys to El while thinking _"and I fear treats her as my mother treated me" _

"Liv I can understand that you feel the need to protect her, but until Lara is ready to admit that something is wrong or a neighbor says that they've heard something. Then there's nothing more we can do, it's in the hands of the social workers now" Elliot sympathized.

"Yeah well it's nowhere near good enough" Liv exclaims storming out of the precinct.

Elliot just stood there staring at her retreating form his face etched with worry.

* * *

Liv lovingly touched the grey headstone brushing away some leaves that had rested on top "I'm so sorry I haven't been out here for so long... I..." she let the words linger in the air as she wiped a lone tear that fell from her eye.

.

She heard movement behind her and quickly turned around wondering who dared to invade her sacred place.

.

"You followed me, how dare you follow me like I'm some prep" Liv blared angrily at Elliot as she lowered and re-holstered her gun.

Elliot raised his hands in defense slightly shocked that she would pull her gun on him, but then again he would've done the same. Even more shocked that she had drove to this cemetery and not to Lara's place as he had suspected her to do.

"Liv I was worried about you, you've been acting strangely ever since Lara Renolds became our case. I'm worried that you're becoming too involved in the girl's life for some reason. I thought you might do something... So I thought I'd watch your back like a good partner would..."

.

Elliot stopped speaking as his caught sight of the grave stone behind Olivia.

.

"Liv, this... This can't be right who's... Who's grave is this?" Elliot dumbfounded his eyes not believing what he read on the stone.

.

_Here lies Diara Benson, beloved daughter taken from this world all too soon._

_Born 8-18- 2001 ~ Died 8-18-2001_

_._

"Diara it's Latin for gift and she was my gift, even thought she came into my life so unexpectedly. I found out that I was pregnant a week after a one night stand." Olivia began.

.

Elliot began to recall the time back then, Olivia hadn't been herself for weeks she'd been sick at work, when he asked about it she had said it was a stomach bug.

Then had requested desk duty, at the time he had briefly thought that she was pregnant but crossed it out his mind. Thinking that Liv would tell him if she was, after all they were partners and best friends.

.

"I remember that you took time off back then to go on vacation?" Elliot questions stunned at just how right he had been, while trying to hide the hurt at being left out but knowing that he had no right to feel yet felt it nevertheless.

"I went off to have her, no one knew I was pregnant as I never really showed, I just said that I wanted to use up my overtime and leave time. I... I just needed some time to think about what I was going to do" Liv reveals feeling slightly uneasy under his gaze, she looks towards her daughters' grave for comfort and strength.

"What... What happened to her?" Elliot gently asked as he wanted to find out, but didn't want to push her as it was a painful subject for her.

.

Olivia bit her lip and inhaled sharply closing her eyes, struggling to control her emotions in front of Elliot. She hated that she was showing him this vulnerable side of her she wasn't ready.

.

"I.. I only got to hold her once in her short life, just after she had been born. She was so beautiful the nurses took her away so that I could get some rest. A few hours later the doctor was in my room, telling me that there had been some kind of unforeseen complications and my baby had stopped breathing. They did everything they could but she had died…. Up until that moment that I held her in my arms and she looked into my eyes with her hazel eyes, did I realize that I wanted to keep her I... I never got to tell her that" Olivia broke down finally giving into her emotions.

.

"Liv look at me she knew, your daughter knew you loved her and that you wanted her. She knew it and felt it the moment you held her in your arms" Elliot assured her as he pulled her in to a comforting embrace wiping the tears falling from her face with his left hand.

"El I'm… I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about her I... I wanted to, I just didn't know how to after keeping her a secret for all this time" Pulling her head back to look at his face, Liv admitted to him meekly as her tears subsided fearing that it was too late and that it was to end their relationship.

"Liv I love you and nothing you could do or say could ever change that. I just wish that you had told me about her back then, so you didn't have to go through your loss alone I would have been there for you" Elliot confesses to her sensing her fear and hopping that it would soothe them, gently cupping her face.

She was amazed at how forgiving Elliot was to her and was even more shock that he said he loved her, it was the first time that he had ever said it to her. And it took her a moment to respond.

"El I... I love you too I promise that I won't keep any more secrets from you" Olivia proclaims lowering her head slightly.

.

Elliot leaned down and tenderly kissed her forehead letting her know that everything was going to be alright.

Olivia buried her head into his shoulder and cried for her child again, the pain all that raw as it had been several years ago.

* * *

.

.

Please Read and Review

I always love to hear what you think even if its a short one thanks.

AN: Sorry about the added full stops in the story its the only way i can get the extra spaces in the story and not have it all bunched up together.


	4. Chapter 4

Lara sat on the couch waiting for her mom to come home from work. She needed to talk to her about what happened yesterday, Lara was scared but she knew she had to tell her mom about it before anything worst happened.

~~i~~

"Mom can I... Can I talk to you about something" Lara timidly asked her, knowing that now was the best time to talk before she started drinking.

"Sure what's wrong?" Mia asked as walked to stand in front of Lara.

"I… it's..." Lara faulted unsure how to begin shifting nervously as she stood.

"Well what is it?" Mia snap slightly getting slightly irritated at her child, she just wanted to get out of her work clothes and get ready for her date with Steve.

"Steve he… He… Tried to touch me yesterday while you were out" Lara reveals weakly biting her lip as she waited for her mom to say something.

.

Mia stood there blinking her eyes, as it took a moment for the shock of what her daughter said to her.

.

"How dare you say such lies about Steve" Mia shouts slapping her across the face.

Lara jumped back slightly in shock that her mum had hit her and hadn't believed her. "Mom he did I..."

.

Mia flew into a rage knocking Lara to the ground as she continued to hit her.

Lara cowered on the floor putting her arms up to protect her face pleading her to stop.

.

"How dare you! it's your fault that your dad left us and now this! Steve is a good man who I hope to be your dad one day. You are not going to spoil this for me" Mia growled in Lara's ear then released her hold and stood up.

"Now I am going to get ready to go out with Steve. When I come back I will be bringing him home with me and you will show Steve the same love and respect you show me is that clear?" Mia declared glaring at Lara daring her to question her.

.

Lara nodded her head slightly knowing that to say otherwise would only inflict more pain to herself.

* * *

Lara awoke late in the night hearing the sounds of movement and muffled conversation coming from the living room, letting her know that her mother and Steve were home.

Her face still hurt from the slaps she received hours ago, her mom didn't believe her and knew that she wouldn't without any proof. Lara knew she couldn't stay here while her mom's boyfriend was here, she knew she'd be alone when her mom passed out drunk, which she knew could be any moment.

.

So Lara grabbed her jacket, quickly climbed out her window hoping that she wouldn't get caught when she returned in the morning.

It took her a short walk in the cool night to get to the park.

.

Lara looked at the card that Detective Benson had given her, it made her smile slightly that someone cared about her. She felt her mother cared about her even thought it seemed at times that she didn't like yesterday. Lara frowned at this and looked at the card wondering if she should call her, like Olivia said she could anytime if she needed help.

.

Instead she tucked the card into her jacket got up from the bench and crawled into the dense shrub nearby that would be her bed for the night.

* * *

**Ok please tell me if you want to read more. Just a little feedback is all I'm asking for go on click that review button :D**


	5. Chapter 5

The call to Olivia's cell phone had woke her up in the early hours of the morning, she had sleepily answered trying to focus on the person who called her. When the caller had informed her that she was needed to help identify a girl who had been found in a park, Olivia had rushed to the hospital.

~~i~~

"We found your card in the jacket of a girl that was found in Hannah Park, we're treating her for exposure." Doctor Greens explained as she led Olivia into the patient's room.

"Her name is Lara Renold's. Is she going to be alright?" Olivia asked looking from the bed where Lara's pale form lay then back to the doctor.

"As I said were treating her for exposure and there doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with her other then the bruises. I'll leave you alone with the child but please don't stay too long as she needs her rest." Doctor Greens advises.

"Thank you doctor" Olivia watches the doctor leaves the room closing the door behind her.

~~i~~

Liv couldn't believe what she was doing as she brushed the hair of Lara who lay asleep on the hospital bed, ever since she became their case she had been unusually drawn to this girl.

She felt something stirred in her heart the moment she first laid eyes on Lara. At first she thought it had to do with the fact that Lara; was the same age as her child would have been and how similar she looked to how Olivia had been at that age, but Liv shook that thought off.

Olivia finally decided on her way to the hospital that she wanted to run a DNA test.

When she found out that Lara had been born at the same hospital, on the same day as Diara, delivered by the same doctor she had.

An unnerving feeling that there was something more came over Olivia, it was all too coincidental and the one thing that she didn't believe in was coincident, that's what led her to this. She was determent to find out even if it meant risking her career.

Olivia had placed the bag that contained the hair sample in her bag, when she looked up she noticed Lara's eyes flutter then slowly open.

~~i~~

"Where… Where am I?" Lara asked her eyes trying to focus knowing that she wasn't in the park.

"You're in the hospital sweetie you were found in a park." Olivia told the girl her heart ached wondering how bad things had been for her at home finally run from it.

"Oh no." Lara dishearten, closing her eyes as she realized that, now her mom knew she ran and would punish her when she got home.

"Can you tell me why you were in the park? Did something happen at home?" Olivia asks leaning slightly forward in the chair next to the bed.

.

Lara was scared now that her mom didn't believe her she knew she needed to tell someone. She felt she could trust Olivia the moment she had meet the woman, however up until now Lara had felt no need to tell anyone about her family life as it had never been this bad before.

.

"I… Mom had rushed to the store to pick up a few things. Steve and I were sitting on the couch watching tv. At first things were fine till he put his hand on my knee, at first I thought it was odd but didn't say anything he just left it there. A few minutes later he... He started to rub my leg and tried to touch me… down there. He only stopped when he heard mom open the front door, I just ran into my room and hid." Lara revealed her voice lowering to a whisper, avoiding Olivia's gaze trying desperately not to cry.

"Did you try to tell your mother about what happened?" Olivia asked as she hiding her shock.

Lara blinks back tears before adding softly, "I tried to the next day but... But she… She didn't believe me she slapped me."

"Its' ok sweetie I'm sure that she was just shocked, some parents react like that in one way or another. But trust me you did the right thing by telling her, and now that I know about it too, I will do everything I can to make sure that he never does that again." Olivia spook softly, struggling to contain her rage at what her mother did. While assuring Lara she did the right thing.

.

"Things never use to be this bad… If only daddy didn't die… She wouldn't drink so much… Maybe if I'd be better she wouldn't beat me." Lara sobbed shaking her head wondering where things went wrong.

"Lara, look at me Lara none of this is your fault, your mom… Your mom just needs some help to get better, you are perfect just the way you are and believe me nothing that has happened to you is your fault." Liv was taken aback by what Lara had revealed.

"Lara did your mother beat you when you told her what happened?" Olivia asked sensing that she wouldn't have just stopped after a slap.

"Yes that's… That's why I slept in the park so that Steve wouldn't try anything again. Momma has no reason to believe me so I had to get away just for the night." Lara confessed struggling to stop her tears.

"Why didn't you call the numbers on the card I gave you?" Olivia sadly knew the answer from her own experience with her mother, but it was never as bad as Lara had.

"I... I didn't want it to be real, I don't want my mom in trouble she's all I have." Lara began to sob uncontrollably as she wondered what would happen to her now.

.

Olivia quickly pulled the weeping girl into a comforting hug murmuring comforting words to Lara, running her hands through her hair, soothing it like a mother would.

* * *

It took Olivia ten minute to console Lara she had fallen asleep in Olivia's arm exhausted from all her crying. She gently untangled herself from Lara, the girl stirred as Liv lowered her on the bed and she had thought that Lara was going to wake up but thankfully had stayed asleep.

Olivia wanted to stay with the girl but knew she had a job to do.

She called Elliot when she left the room and filled him in on what Lara had revealed to her on her way to Melinda's office.

~~i~~

"Mel, can I speak to you for a moment?" Olivia asks as she enters her office after knocking on her door.

"Come in Olivia I'm just finishing up some paper work. So what can I do for you?" Melinda says thankful for the distraction.

"I need you to run a DNA test against these." Liv asked as she placed the bag with Lara's hair and the bag with her own hair sample on the table.

"Ok I can do that, I just need the case number." Melinda tells her as she picks up the bags and notices that the information is missing.

"I normally wouldn't go against procedure but chain of evidence isn't important." Olivia assures her thinking that's what Melinda concerned about.

"Ok still Liv you know I can't run a test without some kind of reference number."

"I just need to know if the two are related." Olivia explains her voice was strong, yet her eyes slightly pleaded.

"Alright I'll put a rush on it, I'll give you the results when there up." Melinda agreed sensing that there was an urgent need for it. She wouldn't press for details.

"Thank you Mel I own you one." Olivia said relieved it meant she didn't have to tap dance around the real reason she wanted the test.

.

Olivia left Melinda's office and headed back to the precinct she wanted to look into Steve's background and hopefully be able to interview Mia when they brought the couple in.

* * *

**Ok guys what do you think of this chapter let me know just hit that review button come on now i dont bite**

Thanks for all the great reviews so far I'm so gald to know that you guys are enjoying what im writing :-D

As for the one negitive review i dont mind getting bad reviews. But when it's something thats not even constructive criticism that doesn't help the writer then I chose to ignore it, I can take it if you say its bad but what that person said was stupid I mean isn't that the point of fan fics to come up with your own ideas on the shows you love?

Anywho Please Review :D


	6. Chapter 6

It was just after ten when Elliot and Fin had gone to the Renold's house and had informed Mia about her child then took her and Steve back to the precinct, once there they had separated the couple.

Olivia had briefly talked to Fin and Elliot filling them in on what she had found out about Steve then joined Elliot to interview Mia.

~~i~~

"Why am I here I should be with my daughter she must be so scared." Mia questioned as she sat down at the table, anxious about her daughter.

"_Yeah she's scared of you."_ Olivia thought biting her tongue. "We just need some help answering some questions we have."

"Honestly I have no idea why she ran away; last I checked she was sound asleep in bed." Mia begins to explain.

"And what time was that exactly?" Elliot questions.

"Umm… I don't know sometime around ten I think. Look how exactly is this helping, Lara she chose to run away I have no control over that." Mia responses slightly agitated.

"Very well but that doesn't explain the bruises on her body." Olivia elaborates.

"Detective's do you have children?" Mia asked clearly looking towards Elliot, as she had noticed the photos of his kids on his desk the last time she had been in the precinct.

"Yes I do but my kid's never came home or went to school with huge bruise over their bodies." Elliot responded.

"You know how clumsy and active they can be at this age. My daughter she's a tomboy she gets into fights that don't concern her, with older kids and she gets hurt. I try my best with her but it's hard to do when you're an only parent." Mia reasoned hoping to gain sympathy.

.

"Thank god for Steve right, Steve the man who tried to molest your daughter, who you beat up cause you didn't believe her or chose not to." Liv accused practically yelling in her face leaning over the desk.

"I don't know where she comes up with these stories; she is going to get herself in trouble one of these days. if not already by the sounds of it." Mia shaking her head disapprovingly.

Trust me Mrs Renolds your daughter is not lying. See we looked into Steve's background a little more and found out that he had been charged with molesting a girl six months ago, he was sentenced for two years in jail but skipped town. So now he's going away for a long time. Maybe you would've known this if you took the time to find out just who you were dating, then maybe Lara would be safe from the likes of him in her own home." Olivia retorts angrily but stopped short of calling her an abusive drunk.

"You bitch you wouldn't understand a thing about me, God I wish I'd... "Mia shrieks letting the final thoughts linger in the air.

"You wished you never had Lara? Believe me when I say that most people would give the world to have a child as loving and caring as your daughter. Did you know that she's more concerned about what's going to happen to you then she is about herself?" Olivia fires back hoping to drive some sense and care into this woman.

.

Mia laughed at what the detective had said.

.

"Mind telling us what so funny?" Elliot asks failing to see the funny side to her situation.

"Nothing, so what now?" Mia replies wanting to get out of there.

"Now you're under arrest for child abuse and child endangerment." Olivia informs Mia getting her out of her chair.

"Wait what about my daughter? I can't just leave her she needs me." Mia pleaded as she was lead out the room to the holding cells.

"_Now you care about your daughter."_ Liv thought. "Lara is going to be fine she's going to a foster home where she'll be cared for."

* * *

On the way to the holding cell Melinda had enter squad room looking for Olivia, Elliot could tell that it was important and told Liv that he could handle Mia by himself allowing her to go talk to Melinda.

From his view from the holding cell Elliot watched as Melinda talked briefly to Olivia handing her a letter then left.

He watched as Olivia opened the envelope and read the letter, her face suddenly became unreadable and then unexpectedly ran out and towards the stairs that lead to the rooftop, the letter still in her hand.

Elliot ran after her he was stunned and concerned for Liv, he had no idea as to what had caused her to react that way but he knew he had to find out.

* * *

Elliot gently opened the door to the rooftop he didn't wish to spook Liv in her current state he wasn't sure how she would react, he found Olivia shaking her head while pacing the length of ledge wall.

~~i~~

"I... I… in my heart I always felt that she was alive, but I never had any reason or proof till... Till now." Liv spoke disbelievingly as waves of emotions swept over her as she paced the roof.

Standing at arm's reach of her, Elliot looked at Olivia she had a misplaced expression on her face he had never seen before, he was worried. "Liv I... I don't understand what's wrong? What was in that letter?"

Olivia stopped pacing and turned to Elliot her back inches from the wall, feeling uneasy under his gaze she stared at the ground. "I... I tested Lara's DNA…"

Elliot interrupted stunned almost shouting. "You did what Liv they could take your badge for that."

Olivia flinched slightly, shaking her head. "El I know, I know but it doesn't matter anymore she's my daughter."

Elliot asked in disbelief. "How can that be?"

Olivia raised her head to look at him struggling to hold her composure as tears fell. "That day at the school when I saw her, something in my heart stirred I tried to brush it aside. Then I saw her birth records it was all too coincidental, you know how I feel about that stuff so I just had to know."

.

"What are you going to do?" Elliot asked still in shock.

"Elliot what… What can I do… I can't… I can't just take her." Olivia dismayed slumping down the wall.

"Elliot sat down next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Olivia she needs you, now more than ever."

"I… I don't know if I can do this." she exclaimed, running a hand through her hair.

"Liv, Liv look at me do you want her?" Elliot gently pressed already knowing the answer.

.

Olivia tilted her head slightly a wounded look on her face.

.

"How could you ask me that… I've always wanted her." her resolve starting to lift as she defends herself.

"Then we will find a way, if we talk to Casey then she will be able to tell us what we need to do to bring Lara home." Elliot needed Liv to know that she was not alone in this, that he would be there to help her through this and that he loved her.

"What if she doesn't want me… what if I'm no good at this… How… How am I going to explain it to her." Olivia mumbled in a voice just above a whisper.

"Liv you will make a great mother, it's just going to take a little time but trust me she will understand I promise." Elliot reassures as he gently squeezes her shoulder.

For a moment they sat there in silence.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting into?" Liv questioned knowing she could do this on her own if she had to. After all he had four children of his own why would he need to burden himself with a child that wasn't his.

A reassuring smile formed on his face, Elliot gently cupped her face with his left hand, brushing the tears away with his fingers. "Olivia I love you and that's all I ever need to know."

Olivia leaned into Elliot's shoulder and cried, they stayed there for five minutes before wordlessly getting up and walked down from the roof and headed to Casey's office to find out what she could do to help them.

* * *

**Read Review please tell me what do you guys think?**


	7. Chapter 7

Elliot Lightly rapid on the door to Casey Novak's office, Liv stood nervously besides Elliot unsure as to how she was going to explain Lara to her friend.

~~i~~

"Hi Casey sorry to just drop by. But could we talk to you about something?" Elliot asked, as he and Olivia stepped into the office.

"What's wrong? Does it have something to do with the Renold's case?"Casey asks concern seeing the grim sadness on Olivia's face and tear smudged makeup. Casey had just filed the charges against Mia an hour ago and hoped that she didn't have to add to the charges. As Lara had been through so much already, but knew that much worst can happen.

Olivia bit her lip nervously before she spoke worried about what her friend would think. "In a way yes…" she inhaled sharply. "Lara is my daughter."

"What! How is that possible?" Casey questions shocked and confused by what Liv had said.

"It's a long story and I promise to explain later. As far as I'm aware there must have been a switch at the hospital. I just need to know if I can take her home with me." Olivia explains a look of uncertainty and hope on her face.

"Well right now I can grant you temporary custody that way you can take her tonight…" Casey began.

"That's very good but how do I gain permanent custody of Lara?" Olivia interrupted.

.

"Well the next step is to reinstate Olivia's parental rights. Since you are Lara's biological mother and since you never signed away your parental rights, due to what appears to be a terrible mix up by the hospital. Your rights have never really been terminated we just need to have the case looked at by a judge. The main concern is the welfare of the child. However given the fact that Lara's "mother" has now been arrested for child abuse; I don't see any reason for them not to grant it, the hearing is a mere formality." Casey explains.

"Alright so can we get this done now?" Olivia asked wanting to get this over with.

"Sorry Liv there's nothing I can do today and no judge is free until Wednesday. If you come back in, then I well have the papers ready for you to sign." Casey explains confidant that the outcome would be in Liv's favor.

"Ok I'll be here in the morning." Olivia said she was hopeful however she wasn't as sure as Casey was.

"Don't worry Liv I promise that this is going to work out." Casey assured her as Olivia turned to exit.

.

Olivia just nodded her head her mind wracked with worry over the pending out come.

"Thanks Casey. Liv Why don't we go and pick up some of Lara's stuff then go and take Lara home." Elliot suggested as they left the office.

* * *

After dropping off Lara's stuff at Olivia's apartment, they arrived back at the hospital to take Lara home.

Lara sat on the hospital bed in the clothes that she wore the day before, she had been told that she would be able to leave today and so waited for someone to collect her.

~~i~~

"Lara may I come in?" Olivia asked as she knocked on the door then opened it to see her sitting on the bed.

Lara looked warily at the man standing next to Olivia when they stepped further into the room.

"This is my partner Elliot." Olivia introduced noticing the look on Lara's face.

"Olivia have... Have you come to take me to the home?" Lara asked fear in her voice, her mother had warned her that she would be sent to a home if she became too much for her to deal with. Where no one would ever care what happened to her, as bad people ran the place and hurt the children there.

"Actually I've come to take you back to my apartment that is if you want to?" Olivia explained hoping that she would say yes.

"But... why I… I don't understand." Lara shook her head confused; she thought girls without parents went to homes.

Olivia let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She spoke before she had a chance to think. "This is going to be hard for you to understand, but when you were born something happened and you… You were giving to the wrong mother…"

.

Lara's eyes widen with shock with what Olivia was saying.

.

"NO! This can't be true you're lying! …. LET ME GO!" Lara yelled dismayed as she tried to escape out of the room but Elliot caught her.

.

Olivia just stood there frozen in her pain unable to do anything but let her tears fall down her face. Angry at herself for what she thought was her selfish need to tell Lara the truth. She should have known better Lara wasn't ready to hear it.

.

Elliot held Lara in his arms trying to calm her down as she struggled to get away. "Lara I know this is hard to understand. But it's not your fault and it's not Olivia's fault… why don't you just go and see how it goes tonight?"

Lara knew she had no other options. It was this or be sent to a home, she didn't know what the better option was at the moment.

"Ok." Lara whispered feeling defeated.

* * *

**Please Review Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

Elliot's cell rang as they had left the hospital, Cragen need him to assist Fin and Munch with bring in a suspect. Elliot reluctantly left he had wanted to go with Liv when she took Lara home.

Cragen also asked if he had seen Olivia as he was worried about her. He had seen Olivia run out of the squad room and would have gone after her, however he was on an important call with the brass at the time. And now he couldn't get in contact with her as her cell was switched off.

That was when Elliot informed Cragen about what has happened to Olivia after getting her approval.

Cragen was shocked and told Elliot that if he truly didn't think that his presents was needed he would let him stay, adding that Olivia could take as much time off as she needed to bond with Lara.

~~i~~

Lara stood just inside the guestroom in Olivia's apartment arms crossed in front of her. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be with her mother even if she did hurt her, Lara always believed her mom loved her. This woman couldn't be her mom how could she be.

~~i~~

"So what do you think of the room I… I know it's not much but we could decorate it together any way you like." Liv rambled hoping to put Lara's nerves at easy as well as her own.

"I... I want to go home." Lara begged hoping that there was a way to be with her mom.

"Lara I… I know that this is going to be very difficult for you and I want you to know that it will get better. We just need to take it one day at a time." Olivia promised remembering El's comforting words.

"No you don't know anything. Where… where were you when I needed you! You're not my mother you're just... you're just..." Lara screamed then ran out the room and out of the apartment.

"Lara please I..." Olivia called out running after her.

* * *

Lara didn't stop instead she ran out and headed to the elevator and bumped into the body of the person who was stepping out of it as the doors opened and the person stepped out of it.

~~i~~

"Lara honey what's wrong?" Elliot asks, reaching out to hold her hands before she had a chance to turn and run.

"Just let me go home. Please I want to go home, Elliot just let me go." Lara pleaded as she struggled to get out of his hold.

"Why don't we go back inside and try to work things out with Liv and maybe come to an understanding." Elliot suggests trying to reason with the girl.

.

"She doesn't understand how could she. I just want my mom." Lara bit back as she questioned everything that's ever happened to her.

"Lara... Lara look at me Liv might not understand completely, but believe me she does understand a little of what you're going through. See her mother was... was a lot like Mia unfortunately no one was there to help her while she was growing up." Elliot explains.

"Yeah that might be true but at least she was with her real mother." Lara reasoned tilting her head to look at him; with teary eyes and past the few strands of hair that flew across her face.

"Why don't you just give Liv a chance? It's not her fault that she didn't get to know you in those first years of life. But believe me when I say that she wanted you and loves you very much. That she will do everything she can to prove it to you, now that she has found you again." Elliot reassures.

.

Conflicting feeling racked her brain, Lara was desperately working through her emotions, and right now everything seemed so unreal.

.

"I... I... can try." Lara felt deep down something sparked inside her the first time she meet Liv. And now some how she felt she was ready to try, if only to find something better then what she had known.

* * *

Liv had watched on as Elliot talked to Lara, her heart ached over the pain that her daughter was going through and knowing that the cause was her doing.

Olivia just wanted to wish it all away for Lara the pain that she was going through and the pain that she had lived with.

~~i~~

"I just want to going to bed." Lara informs Olivia not ready to talk to her as she walked into the living room.

"Do you want me to get you a glass of milk or something?" Olivia offered unsure if she needed something to help her sleep.

"I just want to be left alone." Lara simply said then went to the guestroom gently closing the door behind her.

.

Olivia sat down on the couch and cried.

.

"Would you like me to get you a tea?" Elliot offered wanting to get her something stronger, however knowing that it would not be the best thing to have at this time.

"Ok." Olivia said not really hearing what he asked.

.

Elliot disappeared into the kitchen returning a few minutes later with two hot cups in hand, placed them in front of Olivia before joining her on the couch.

Olivia sat looking through one of the photo albums she had taken from Mia's house when she got some of Lara's stuff earlier today. It showed a younger Lara smiling happily to the camera in a loving embrace with a man that she assumed was Lara's 'dad' they were on a beach somewhere.

.

"I... I've missed so much." Liv sadly whispered shaking her head as tears silently fall onto the pages.

"Liv you have a life time to catch up. I know that right now it's hard to believe, but there is still so much that you and Lara have yet to experience together." Elliot reassures.

"I... I don't know if I can do this El." Olivia blinks back tears before adding softly. "All I want is to be a part of her life."

"I know, I know." Elliot answered wrapping his arms around her.

.

Burying her head in his neck Olivia sobbed leaving Elliot's shirt damp with her tears that he didn't care about his only concern was Liv.

.

"I should leave." Elliot announces when Olivia's tears had subsided, he stood up from the couch.

Olivia reached out and grabbed his hand as he turned to leave. "El… Please stay, I… I really need you tonight."

Olivia got up from the couch still holding his hand and silently led him to her bedroom. Elliot just held her securely in his arms as Liv silently cried herself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

That first night Olivia had to comfort Lara hearing her crying in her sleep. Lara would reluctantly let Liv comfort her then shy away from her hold. That happened a few times that night.

Olivia had then spent yesterday alone with Lara. Not that she would have much to do with Liv, as she mostly spent the day hiding away in her room. Olivia felt hurt by this but knew that Lara just needed time to sort things out on her own.

.

Today however Olivia had reluctantly allowed Lara to go back to school after she begged to go back. Olivia had wanted to drive her to school but Lara had insisted that she could get there on her own just like she always did.

Olivia had called and informed the principal of Lara's about her new living situation. Who promised to let her know how she was coping during this difficult time.

.

Olivia had also asked Elliot to join her when she went to Casey's office today to find out about custody hearing result.

Elliot was more than ready to lend his support to her, and said that he would've been waiting outside the building if she hadn't asked him to. Ready to lend his support no matter what happened and he didn't care how creepy that sounded he just wanted to be there for her anyway he could.

~~i~~

Olivia gently knocked on the door before opening it; Casey waved them in as she tried to finish up her conversation on the phone.

Olivia took a seat on the couch anxiously waiting for Casey to end the call and find out the result of her case, while trying hard not to show it. Elliot sensed her nervousness and reached out and held her had squeezing it reassuringly.

~~i~~

"Hey sorry about that just some last minute plea bargaining unfortunately I'm not ready to deal yet. But I know that that's not what you're interested in hearing today." Casey explained as she abruptly hung up on the caller.

"That's ok Casey we know that you're busy. So has my custody hearing been seen to by a judge yet?" Olivia asks hoping that there wasn't a wait but knew that there was a strong possibility.

"It has by judge Appleby he stated the best interest of a child was to be reunited with her biological mother. Liv you've got your daughter back." Casey announced smiling at her.

.

Olivia broke down shedding tears of relief; she had been worried that because she was a single mother and practically lived for her job that she wouldn't be granted the right to have her child back.

.

"Liv honey its' ok; I knew that everything would work out, just like I told you it would." Elliot comforted her as he hugged her.

"I know it's just… I can't believe that it's actually happening." Olivia confessed as her tears subsided.

"You just need to sign these papers to reinstate your rights and then that's it." Casey informed hating to interrupt the moment.

.

Olivia practically leaped off the couch and rushed over to Casey's desk eager to sign whatever papers were needed to get her child back.

.

"I know that you're going to be a great mother and I can't wait to meet Lara." Casey assured her friend.

"Thanks Case that means so much coming from you. So is there anything else that you need me to sign or do?" Olivia said smiling as she stood up from the table.

"No that's it." Casey said returning the gesture.

Olivia and Elliot said their goodbyes to Casey thanking her for all that she had done. Liv promised to introduce her to Lara when the time was right then headed to the precinct.

* * *

They had just left the car and had made it to the front steps of the precinct when Olivia's phone rang.

~~i~~

"That was Lara's school she… she didn't show up for school today." worry etched in her voice, she had half expected this call. Still she had hoped it wouldn't come.

"Do you want me to help you look for Lara?" Elliot offered also concerned for her whereabouts.

Olivia furrows her brow wondering where Lara could have gone before it dawned on her. "I think I know where she is."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Elliot asked wanting to be there for moral support.

"Thanks but I... I need to do this on my own." Olivia flashed him a tentative smile.

.

Elliot watched as Liv walked back to the car then drove away, heading to where she thought her daughter was. Wishing that there was something more that he could do but knew that this was something she had to do on her own.

* * *

Lara sat on the back porch of her old house. She had sat there for awhile now, just staring at the door her old key in her pocket.

Lara had been so willing to go inside her home and barricade herself inside but couldn't bring herself to step up to the door and open it.

.

Olivia had been unsure if Lara would really be here as she rounded the corner. But when she spied her sitting, staring at the door, she knew that her instinct was right. It pained her to know just how much of a toll it was taking on her child.

~~i~~

"I... I can't go back can I?" Lara said sensing Olivia's presents behind her.

"No sweetie you can't I'm sorry." Olivia apologized as she stepped up and sat beside Lara.

.

Lara took her eyes from the door and stared down at the ground silently beginning to cry.

Olivia tried to place a comforting hand on Lara's shoulder but she shook it off, she didn't try anything else. Instead they sat there in silence for a few moments.

.

"I have something at home that I think you should see; if you let me?" Olivia finally spoke hoping that she would.

Lara nodded slightly and allowed Liv to take her back to her apartment.

* * *

The car ride to the apartment was a silent one as both reflected on what had happened in the past forty eight hours. When they arrived Lara had taken a seat on the couch while Olivia went into her bedroom to retrieve something.

A few minutes later Olivia returned, carrying a floral covered box and placed it on the coffee table.

~~i~~

"What's that?" Lara curiously asked.

"This is very special to me. This is your baby box." Liv explained opening the floral patterned box and placing some items on the table.

.

Lara recognized the plastic identity bracelet that they gave to people at the hospital and there was a card with a small hand and foot print.

.

"This is the first picture I have of you." Olivia held up the ultrasound photo and passed it to Lara. tears welling up in her eyes as she recalled the moment when it was taken and she found out that she was having a girl.

"You… You really wanted me?" Lara questioned through teary eyes as she looked at photo.

Liv nodded her voice wavered. "More then you will ever know."

"Mo… She… She said no one would ever want a pathetic spoiled brat like me." Lara reveals as she broke down in tears letting the photo fall down to the table.

"Lara you are anything but that. I promise you that I will make things up to you for not being there I'm so sorry." Olivia promised as she began to cry and tried to pull her into a hug.

.

This time Lara didn't resist they sat there for awhile Olivia rubbing comforting circle on her back.

.

The events of the past two days had caught up with her and Lara yawned.

"I think someone needs a nap how about you go lie down for a bit. Then we can go out and get something to eat if you want." Olivia suggest catching the yawn that Lara tried to hide.

.

Lara was about to protest but realized that she really was that tired and allowed Olivia to lead her to the guestroom.

.

"Is Elliot my dad?" Lara asks innocently as Olivia tucked her in.

"No sweetie he isn't." Liv told her hoping that she wouldn't have to explain how she came to be just yet.

"I wish El could be my dad." Lara admitted as she yawned then turned over to her side, as he reminded her of her 'dad'.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at her confession as she couldn't help but think the same way too.

* * *

Olivia had closed the door to Lara's room and turned around to see Elliot standing in the middle of the living room.

Elliot had been so concern about Liv and Lara, so had made an excuse to Cragen and had left work early in search of them and decided to try Liv's home hoping to find them there.

~~i~~

"How long have you been standing here?" She questioned as she walked over to him.

"Not long." A slight smirk on El's face, he half lied as he had walked in and over heard Lara wish for him to be her dad.

"I really shouldn't have given you that key." Olivia said shaking her head slightly a smile played at her lips.

.

Elliot just pulled her into a loving embrace relived to find that everything seemed to be working out for the woman that he loved.

* * *

**Please Read and Review Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia had finally made it into work today Lara had seemed to be coping well after last night's talk and had promised not to runaway again, if she let her go to school. So far she was keeping that promise.

Now began the task of explaining her new situation to her coworkers. Olivia was worried about what their reactions would be as well as what their captain would say when she faced him. She was afraid that he would look at her in a new light, even though Elliot assured her that Cragen understood and was offering her support during this difficult time.

~~i~~

"Hey Liv is everything ok you disappeared so suddenly the other day?" Munch asked concerned as he saw her enter the squad room and sit at her desk, after being MIA for two days.

"Yeah and your partner over there, was no help in telling us what's up. No matter how hard we tortured him." Fin elaborated joining the pair at their desk.

"Tortured?" Olivia questioned with a smirk.

"Ok tortured maybe a little harsh, it was more like pester but you get the idea and yet he still didn't crack." Fin corrected.

"Ok good, well I'm glad to know I can trust El to keep my secrets." Olivia replies with a smile, thankful for that, as it was one of the many things she loved about him.

"Yeah he's a regular chamber of secrets." Fin jokes.

"You've just jealous cause you're stuck with conspiracy man over there." Elliot retorts.

"Hey I resent that, anyway who says he's stuck with me. Did you stop to think that I might be the one stuck with him?" Munch retorts in mock hurt.

.

"Ok well I hate to break up this friendly banter but you asked me if anything was wrong." Liv paused. "Do you remember Lara Renold's?" _"Of cause they remember it was only two days ago since we closed the case."_ She chastised in her head.

"Yeah that was a tough case; I could see just how hard it was affecting you. But I'm glad that things worked out and that she's safe now." Munch comments he knew just how hard cases like that affected her but this one seemed to hit her harder than normal.

Olivia flashed him a meek smile. "Yes she is safe now." Olivia paused again glancing towards Elliot for support and strength before continuing, who in turn reached out and squeezed her hand. "I don't quite know how to say this so I'll just come right out with it… Lara... Lara is my daughter."

"WHAT? HOW?" Both Fin and Munch exclaimed in shock.

"What I mean is you've never been pregnant?" Munch elaborated.

"I kept it a secret and…when I had her I was told that she had died shortly after. I always had my doubts and when I saw Lara's birth records where the same, it only heightened them. And so that night that Lara was in the hospital I… I took a hair sample and got a DNA test." Olivia confessed to them, gauging them both of their reactions.

.

They sat there in awkward silence for a moment.

.

"Oh my god Liv I'm so sorry about what happened. Does Lara know the truth?" Fin sympathy's he couldn't imagine anything more devastating then to believe for seven years that your child had died only to discover that they are alive.

"Thank you Fin. Yes Lara does know I… I accidently blurted it out to her when I went to take her home. I planned to explain it to her when she was ready, I didn't mean to." Olivia admits sadly, still not ready to forgive herself for doing that.

"We understand Liv. So how is Lara coping?" Munch asks equally concerned as his partner was.

"It's been rough but we're taking it a day at a time." Liv admits thankful for their concern, glad that they weren't mad at her.

"How can they just mistakenly swap a baby like that?" Fin wondered in shock.

"Unless it wasn't a mistake." Munch chimed in from his desk. "What was the doctor name again?" He asks as he types furiously on his computer searching for something.

"Doctor Ryan Clayton Why?" Olivia asks wondering what he was hinting at.

.

Munch typed some more before he responded.

.

"It seems he had charges brought up against him four years ago. He was accused of deliberately swapping a baby, but nothing could ever be proven so the case was dismissed." Munch informs her of his discovery as he reads of his computer screen.

.

Before Olivia or anyone else could comment on his discovery the door to Cragen's office opened.

.

"Olivia can I see you in my office for a moment."Cragen asks he had seen her arrive and knew that she would want to tell the others about Lara so gave her some time.

Olivia reluctantly got up from her desk and went to his office; she was hoping to avoid this conversation for a little while longer.

* * *

"How are thing going between you and Lara, is she settling in ok given the circumstances? Cragen asked as he took a seat at his desk, gestured to the seat in front of it but Olivia just shook her head opting to stand.

"It's been a little rocky so far but I think its slowly starting to get better." Olivia said relived that he wasn't disappointed in her.

"Good." Cragen nodded his head he was glad that things were slowly working out for her.

"Captain it seems that the doctor who delivered Lara had once been accused of swapping a baby. I'd like permission to investigate what happened to me and see if there is a connection between the two cases." Olivia informed him know that he needed to know about this latest discovery.

"You know I can't let u work this case you're…" Cragen began.

.

"Captain you can't take me off this case. I need to know the truth about what happened to me and to see if there are other's out there in a similar situation. I know that it may seem like a conflict of interest having me work this case but I promise you that I can remain detached." Olivia promises almost pleading.

"Alright but Elliot is the lead detective on this case and you are not to interview the doctor if and when that time comes do I make myself clear?" Cragan relents knowing that she would just investigate it on her own if he said no.

"I understand sir thank you." Olivia says grateful for the opportunity to stay on the case then turns to leave.

"Olivia my offer still stands if you need any time off to be with Lara take it." Cragen stops her just as she reached the door. Letting her know he supported her.

"Thank you captain I'll keep that in mind. Right now I just want to find out if this was really an accident or something far more sinister. I promise I will remain objective." Olivia promises again, thankful for his support and hoping that it was just a case of human error.

"I know you will Liv and if not Elliot or the other's will let me know and I will have to take you off the case." Cragen promises letting her know that there was only one chance.

With that said Olivia nodded her head in understanding then swiftly exited his office.

* * *

**Please Review thanks**


	11. Chapter 11

Yesterday hadn't been successful in finding any evidence but Olivia didn't feel fazed by it as they had been working diligently. She knew that it would be a slow progress knowing that finding evidence after six years was going to take some time especially in a case like this.

~~i~~

"That was the warden at Tillman it seems that Mia's cellmate has some information that she thinks we might be interested in but there's a catch." Olivia informed El as she hangs up the phone.

"Isn't there always let me guess she wants to make a deal." Elliot responds dryly as he gets out of his chair.

"Just once I wish that we could get a prep to give us something without wanting something in return." Olivia mused as she tugged on her jacket.

"Yeah except were in the real world Liv. But it would be nice." Elliot comments as the exit the bull pit.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia walked towards the interview room in Tillman correctional. Both were a little skeptical as to what new information the woman might have for them, yet somehow Olivia sensed that there may be some truth to her claims however she didn't express this to Elliot. Thankfully they didn't have long to find out.

Cherry Ross was serving out a five year sentence for credit card fraud it was her first time in prison. She had two young children who were being cared for by her mother

~~i~~

"Miss Ross you told the warden that you had some information that we might be interested in hearing." Elliot began as they sat down at the table.

"Please call me Cherry hon." she said flirting with him.

"Alright Cherry; so what is it that you want in exchange of your information then?" Olivia asked hiding her amusement at Elliot's slight discomfort from the woman's flirting.

"I just want to be transferred to a prison closer to my mom and kids. It's too far for them to travel here, I'm lucky if I see them a few times a month." Cherry requested hating the strain that it put on her family.

.

"I'll talk to the warden and see what they can do about that but it depends on what info you have." Elliot informed her.

"Well Mia and I got to talking and one time she let slip that her girl wasn't even hers. She said she wished that she had never asked Dr Ryan to find her another baby if she knew that her husband was going to die on her she would've kept the money." Cherry informs them.

.

It was at that moment that Olivia realized that Mia's laughing in the interview now made sense, she played a willing part in the taking of her child. "Did she happen to mention how much she gave the doctor?" She snappily asked wanting to know just how much her child life was worth to Mia.

.

"Yeah she said she gave the Doc ten thousand. So do I get my deal or not?" Cherry responds impatiently just wanting to get it over with.

"We need to check that your story checks out if so then we'll get your transfer arranged." Elliot said as they got up from the table and exited the interview room.

* * *

After talking to Cherry in the prison Elliot and Olivia had decided to go to the Hospital and look into the birth records of Lara more closely and find out anything that may validate her story as they hadn't had a chance to go there yesterday.

Elliot and Olivia entered the busy hospital waiting room and made their way to the reception desk.

The receptionist motioned that she would be with them in a moment while she talked on the phone.

~~i~~

"Good afternoon how may I help you today?" The woman asked as she hung up the phone.

"Yes we are after the birth records of a child born here on the eighteenth of August 2001." Elliot informs her showing his badge.

"Just a moment I'll have to get Director Sara Page she'll be able to assist you with your request." The receptionist informed them then picked up the phone and pressed a button that dialed the Directors number. "Hello Director Page its Sam from admissions I have a detective Benson and Stabler here who are requesting a previous patients birth records… Yes I understand I will tell them. The Director will be here shortly." Sam informed the detectives before turning her attention to her computer screen.

.

Ten minutes go by before a slender copper haired woman in her forties approaches them.

.

"Detective's I understand that you are after some patients records?" Sara asks leading them away from the reception desk and to a quieter part of the room.

"Yes we need the birth records of a Lara Renolds and her mother Mia Renolds records and another person's." Olivia explains.

"Very well I am more than willing to assist you any way I can, do you have a warrant?" Sara asks willing to assist in the detective's request.

"No we were hoping that one wouldn't be necessary?" Elliot informs her as they had hoped to avoid getting one.

"I'm sorry but you will have to come back with a warrant for those records. Once you provide me with one then I will have no trouble providing you with whatever records you need." Sara informs.

.

"Would it help to know that one of the records that we are after is mine?" Olivia reluctantly asked as she didn't want to reveal that information just yet, in case there was some connection to her case with this person and also if there was a possible cover up.

"Patient confidentiality prevents me from giving out that person's information at this time. However I can give you, yours Detective since you are here to give consent to gaining access to your person records, Sam will be able to give them to you." Sara offers wanting to assist them but legally could only do so much at this time.

"Very well Mrs Page we shall return with a warrant. Thank you for your help." Elliot conveys, sensing that she was trying to help them and wasn't trying to conceal something.

"And I look forward to you next visit at which time I hope we'll be able to assist to your request. Now if you excuse me I need to get back to my office." Sara tells the detective's then turns and walks towards the elevators.

.

Several minutes later and Elliot and Olivia left the hospital with her files they would call Casey when they got back at the precinct and arrange for the warrant.

* * *

Casey had given them their warrant however it was late and so Olivia and Elliot had decided that they would go back to the hospital in the morning feeling fairly certain that the hospital director wasn't hiding something and so the files would be safe.

.

Olivia sat at her desk reading her hospital file again.

.

In the file it had a name of a nurse, Kate Willson who had look after her they had checked and found that she was still working at the hospital.

~~i~~

"Come on Liv it's late how about we check on these leads tomorrow?" Elliot suggests as he stretched in his chair he was worried about how she was dealing with this.

"Huh, yeah you're right." Olivia Paused to look at her watch. "Besides Lara should be getting home from school soon." She added as she got up from her desk not really wanting to leave. But she knew it wasn't healthy to obsess over her file, as it didn't contain any new answers no matter how many times she stared at it. Besides she didn't want Lara to come home to an empty home.

Elliot smiled glad that the one shining light in this situation was that Lara had been reunited with her. "So how are things with you and Lara?"

"Things are going good we still have things to work out but we're getting there. Say why don't you come over and join us for dinner?" Olivia suggested as she got up from her desk and put on her jacket wanting to spend some time with the two most important people in her life.

"Sure I'd love that." Elliot replied smiling offering his hand to hers.

"Great so what takeout are you in the mood for Chinese or Pizza? Olivia asked returning the gesture as she took his hand as they walked out of the precinct.

* * *

After enjoying a wonderful dinner together Lara was eagerly telling them about how she had got an A on her book report, then went on to explain what made hers stand out from the others in her class, Lara felt that she wasn't bragging as she just wanted to share her great achievement with them. Elliot couldn't help but smirk as it reminded him of Liv, while Olivia couldn't help but feel proud at how smart her daughter was.

A few minutes passed before Olivia went to get up and clear the table but Elliot stopped her.

~~i~~

"Liv relaxed you invited me over for dinner the least I can do is clean up, Lara do you want to help me with the dishes?" Elliot asks as he gets up and begins gathering the empty containers and plates.

"Ok." Lara replied smiling and started to do the same eager to help, sensing that the day had been a little tough on them.

"Relax on the couch this won't take us too long." Elliot promised as he leaned over Olivia and kissed her as he picked up her plate.

.

Olivia slightly blushed at he's sudden move.

Lara giggled then carefully carried the dirty plates as she walked into the kitchen.

.

"Ok if you're sure you two can handle it?" Olivia asked as she stood up from the table.

"Yeah I'm sure it's just a few dishes now go relax." Elliot assured her as he kissed her brow.

.

Elliot soon followed suit to the kitchen as Olivia made her way to the couch.

The sounds of laughter and splashes of water could be heard from the kitchen. Olivia smiled as she settled in on the couch and picked up the tv remote.

* * *

After checking in on Lara and finding that she was still sleeping soundly Olivia returned to the couch where Elliot sat with a bottle of wine and two filled glasses on the table.

~~i~~

"So how is she?" Elliot asks Olivia as she sat down on the couch handing her a glass.

"Thanks, sleeping soundly that little water fight of yours really took it out off her."Olivia smiled then took a sip of her wine. The pair had come out of the kitchen with slightly soaked shirts ten minutes after going in. Liv laughed and told Lara to have a shower and get ready for bed and followed her to the bathroom, she came back a minute later and threw Elliot a towel.

"Yeah well your daughter shouldn't have started it by blowing the soapsuds at me." Elliot explains with a laugh.

"Oh so you thought it was a good idea to do the same thing back then?" Olivia laughed as she placed her glass down and leaned in for a kiss.

"Yes well do you have a problem with that Ms Benson?" Elliot teased as he went for another kiss.

"Ms Benson is it now?" She tilts her head raising an eyebrow. "Well now I think someone needs to be reminded of what our relationship is Mr Stabler." Olivia sultry remarks as she straddles his lap.

"Oh yes please remind me." Elliot softly growls.

.

Olivia leans in and kisses Elliot as their hands began to roam over each other's body.

Switching their positions on the couch Olivia lets out a small moan of pleasure, in response Elliot sucks her lower lip into his mouth and gently nibbles on it before releasing it and lowers his head and begins trailing kisses up her neck.

.

El?" Olivia whispered.

"MMmmm…." Elliot responded as he continued his journey of placing kiss up her neck.

"Stop that." Liv laughed as he nibbled on her earlobe sending a wave of please through her body.

.

Elliot leaned back to look her in the eyes sensing that she wanted to ask him something.

.

"El I… I want you to stay the night." Olivia admits her eyes expressing that she wanted to take things to the next level.

"Liv are you sure?" Elliot asked as he picked up on her meaning.

"I love you and I want to show you just how much I do." Olivia whispers reassuringly to him.

.

Liv struggled to hold a scream as El suddenly got up from the couch picking her up in his arms.

.

"_El you know I can walk on my own."_ Olivia wanted to tell him but instead wrapped her arms around his neck and reached up and kissed him as Elliot carried her to her bedroom.

* * *

**Please Review thanks.**

**AN: Sorry about the late update my muse had run away for a moment but it's back now.**


	12. Chapter 12

Last night had been so perfect that Olivia had sadly thought that it had all been a dream. Especially when she woke up turning to her side only to find that Elliot was nowhere to be found.

Then Liv smelt the inviting smells coming from beyond her bedroom door. She got up wrapped her robe around her and walked to the kitchen and stood just outside the door to find Elliot manning the stove as he made pancakes.

Lara sat at the kitchen table staring excitingly at how easily he flipped them; Elliot then placed the large stack of pancakes down on the table in front of her.

Lara was about to cut into them but Elliot stopped her saying that it was missing something, then picked up the plate grabbing the can of whipped cream he sprayed a smiling face and added cut strawberries for eyes then placed it back in front of her. Lara laughed and said that it looked like him then cut into the smile part of the stack.

Elliot made a mock hurt face then laughed before turning to switch off the coffee pot that was sounding off that it was ready.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at the cozy family scene that played out in front of her as she walked towards them.

Elliot spied Olivia as he turned to place the coffee pot down on the table, then smiled at her as he pulled a chair out for her inviting her to sit. Olivia lovingly kissed him before she sat down to enjoyed the wonderful breakfast that Elliot had made for her.

Now they were here at the hospital again with the warrant ready to finally collect Mia's hospital files and hoping that it would lead to something that would either confirm or deny that Doctor was involved in Lara's switch.

~~i~~

"Here is all the hospital records that we have regarding Mrs Renolds as promised, I hope that there is something in there that can help you in your investigation." Sara Page tells the detectives as she hands them a file that was sitting on her desk.

"Thank you we'd also like to talk to nurse Kate Willson and any other nurses or doctor's that were around at the time of both my child's birth and Mrs Renolds." Olivia requested.

"I thought that you might ask that so I took the liberty of completing a list, however of those there are only six that still work here. Their names are at the top of the list and they are scheduled to work today you'll find details on where to find them listed in the file there. As for the few others I have no idea as to where they have moved onto. Now if you excuse me I have to get back to my work as I'm sure that you do. If you have any more questions than feel free to drop by as I'll be happy to help."

"Thank you very much Mrs Page for your help we'll be sure to keep in touch if need be." Elliot expressed before they turned and left to fine the first person on the list.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot had finally meet up with nurse Kate Willson after talking to two people on the list and having heard the same variations of the same story. They had both been trained enough to know the different between a lie and the truth and so far everything that they had been told all pointed to the truth.

However even though they all told there the truth Elliot and Olivia both sensed that there was still something yet to be discovered, which only heightened their suspicion that the "good doctor" had done something wrong even if it seemed that the nurses and doctors that worked with him had never really picked up that anything wrong.

~~i~~

"Hello we are looking for Nurse Willson?" Elliot asked approaching a nurse looking through a file at a nursing station.

I'm nurse Willson how can I help you?" A brown haired woman in her thirties announced herself as she walked towards the station.

"Nurse Willson I'm detective Stabler and this is my partner detective Benson. We'd like to talk to you about an incident that occurred eight years ago." Elliot announced as he presents her with his card then leads the woman towards a quiet corner of the room.

"I.. I don't understand so just what is this all about?" Kate asked feeling a little unnerved about the situation wondering just what it is she's meant to have done.

"We understand that you assisted in the birth of a Mia Renolds and an Olivia Benson" Elliot went on to explain hoping that she doesn't realize that he's talking about Olivia.

.

"Yes I think I remember that, it was such a sad case involving two first time mom's with one of them losing their child." Kate recalls sadly shaking her head.

"I'm sorry but how do you remember something like that?" Olivia asks stunned that Miss Willson could recall that event.

"You always recall the first bad cases in your career. Wait? Did you say your name was Benson?" Kate asks as it dawns on her that the detective has the same last name as that patient.

Yes I… My name is detective Benson and I…" Olivia begins to explain.

.

"Oh my god I… I..." Nurse Kate stammers in shock as she realizes that she is the same Benson from eight years ago.

"Nurse Willson the reason we are here today is that we have recently discovered that Miss Benson and Mrs Renolds children have been switched at birth, and that we have reason to believe that Doctor Ryan Clayton may have had something to do with it." Elliot intervened by explaining why they were here before things went out of hand.

A look of pure shock appeared on Nurse Willson's face.

"Oh my god I'm… I'm so sorry I.. I swear I didn't know. I mean the… your child she seemed to die of unexplained complications. At least that's what I... I mean that's what I was told happened I never did see her again after I cleaned her up and she was taken away to let you sleep." Kate explained in shock but just then her beeper buzzed and she was forced to go elsewhere. "I'm… I'm so sorry but I have to go answer this, if I think of anything else I'll let you know." then dashed off to the delivery ward.

* * *

After spending several hours at the hospital both Elliot and Olivia had managed to talk to every person on the list provided by Sara Page and each person couldn't provide any new insight into what happened to cause Olivia and Mia babies to be switched at birth.

However as the two detectives left the hospital and walked towards their car a nurse that wasn't on the list approached them she appeared nerves and scared.

~~i~~

"Ah… Wait! ... De… Detectives is… is it true that you are asking about Doctor Ryan Clayton and something that happened a few years ago?" A nurse called out as she ran over to them trying to catch her breath.

"Yes we are seeking information on Doctor Clayton and any info you might have will help us nurse?" Elliot informed the woman allowing her to catch her breath.

"Oh it's nurse Lane, Tracy Lane." The woman finally introduced herself.

"Look Nurse Lane if there's any new information that you can give us involving this case then you really need to tell us. Even if you don't think that it could be important as it just might help." Olivia gently expressed hoping that this woman might have some new information.

.

"Detectives look there's… there's someone I think you should talk to a nurse Taylor Grey, she use to work here at the time you were asking but left a short time after." Tracy explained as she said glancing nervously back at the hospital. She had heard rumors about people getting 'moved along' after talking to cops or superiors about certain incidents and hoped up until now that they were just that, the only thing she was thankful of was that no one higher up from that time still worked here so she hoped she was safe.

"Do you have an idea as to where she might be working now?" Olivia asks trying to hide her anxiety over this new lead, hating that she wasn't able to control her feelings.

"No I'm sorry we weren't close. Sorry but I need to get back." Tracy said curtly then turned back to the hospital.

* * *

After speaking to Nurse Lane as they left the hospital, Olivia and Elliot rushed back to the precinct to search for the mysterious nurse Taylor Grey hoping that she would be the key to breaking this case.

Yet sadly so far after twenty minutes of searching they had yet to find her.

~~i~~

Elliot had just returned from the coffee stand with two freshly made cups in hand and placed one down on Olivia's desk, El was about to ask her something when her cell phone rang. Which Olivia was quick to answer after the first ring.

"That was Lara's school she got into a fight I… I need to go pick her up." Olivia explained trying to hide her shock and dismay at what happened as she hung up her phone.

"It's ok Liv go see to Lara I got things covered here." Elliot assured Liv that he had everything covered while trying to hide his own shock at what happened. He kind of suspected something sort of unsettling behavior from Lara but didn't want to alarm her and had even hoped that it wouldn't happen.

Olivia nodded her head grateful for Elliot's understanding as she quickly pulled on her jacket then rushed out the door.

* * *

"I'm sorry detective I just can't tolerate this kind of behavior, however give the fact that she wasn't the one to instigate the fight and that it was after school. Also given the circumstances that have happened to Lara recently, I have decided that two days suspension is more than enough punishment this time. However I do not wish to have another repeat if this otherwise the punishment will be more severe." Principal Lake explained being as sympathetic as she could be.

"Thank you for being so understanding Principal Lake. I promise that I will have a talk to Lara about her behavior today and promise that she won't do something like this again." Olivia assured the woman.

"You're welcome Miss Benson and as I said Lara is generally a great student. I think that the stress of everything that she's been through and the fact that the group of boys have been tormenting her about Mia which I well be looking into. Are what lead to her joining into the fight and played a part into her misbehavior I'm sure that your talk is all that she needs to set things straight with her."

* * *

Olivia had intended to drive back to her apartment but had remembered that she had left some files that she had to complete by tomorrow and so had decided to take Lara back to the precinct.

During the car ride Lara felt the questions that Olivia wanted to ask her and caught the sideward glances she took as she drove, but Lara continued to stare out the window hoping to avoid them for as long as possible.

~~i~~

As Olivia and Lara entered the squad room Liv spied Fin and Munch arguing about a case over at the coffee station.

Lara trailed slightly behind Olivia as they walked towards Liv's desk to drop off their jackets and her car keys. As they paused at the desk Lara saw that the two male detectives were now walking towards them and she was a little unsure about them for some reason.

.

"Hey guys I'd like you to meet someone…" Liv began.

"Don't tell me this little sweetie must be Lara? I'm Munch." He introduces himself as he holds out his hand to her.

"Hi Munch." Lara said as she politely shook his hand thinking that his name was funny.

"Hey I'm Fin it's nice to meet you." Fin says holing out his hand.

.

"It's nice to meet you too Fin." Lara replies shaking his hand, she couldn't help but think that these guys were kinda cool even though she just meet them.

"So I heard you gave those kids a few good hits well good for you." Fin told Lara pleased that she could defend herself and others so well just like her mother.

"Fin don't in courage her." Olivia exclaims in a slightly unimpressed tone then turned to Lara. "Come on lets go somewhere more quite to talk."

Lara stifled a giggle then flashed Fin a wary smile before following Liv upstairs to the cribs knowing that she wanted to talk about what happened at school.

* * *

Olivia lead Lara to one of the couches and sat down next to her pausing for a moment to gather her thoughts.

~~i~~

"Lara we need to talk about what happened at school today." Olivia began, as went to brush a stray hair from her face.

Lara flinched slightly thinking that Liv was going to hit her like Mia did the last time she was in a fight.

.

"I'm… I'm sorry it's just that... She… She hit me the last time I got into a fight." Lara apologizes, feeling ashamed for reacting that way to Liv.

"Lara I'm sorry I want you to know that I will never hurt you no matter what." Olivia assures her child, hating what that woman has done to her child but doesn't show her hurt.

Lara meekly nods her head then stares sadly at the floor.

.

Olivia sighed smiling slightly. "You know you remind me a lot like myself, always wanting to defend others who are in need of help. But you need to know that fighting isn't always the best way to help, sometimes you need to rely on others to help."

"I… I know it's just that no one else was around, I couldn't just leave him there to get beat up while I tried to find a grown up. I'm sorry." Lara explains hating that she had disappointed Liv.

"I know you are sweetie and I want you to know that I am not disappointed in you." Olivia assures her, sensing that she felt that way.

Lara nodded her head then bit her lip in thought before tentatively asking a question that she had on her mind for a while now. "Liv can… Can I... Can I call you mom?"

.

There was a long pause and Lara was beginning to think that it was a mistake to ask her that as they sat in silent.

.

Olivia truly couldn't believe what she heard; she had waited eight years to hear that word come from her child, a word that she thought she would never hear. It was the sweetest sounding word in the world to her.

Olivia blinked back tears then pulled Lara into a hug.

.

"Yes you don't know how long I've waited to hear that come from you." Olivia admitted as tears slipped from her eyes as she was afraid that Lara would never accept her as her mother.

"I… I was afraid you wouldn't want me too." Lara admitted as she inhaled her mother's sent as she hugged her, she finally felt that she was home. With Mia she always felt that she was kept at arm's length from her.

.

After hugging Lara for a few minutes Olivia reluctantly moved to end it.

.

"Come on lets go home I'm sure that there's some homework in that bag of yours that needs to be done and I know that it's not going to get done here." Olivia says as they end their hug, reluctantly letting go however knowing that there was many more to come.

"Alright but what about your work don't you still have stuff to do?" Lara asks.

"El and the others can handle it. Why don't we go and grab something to eat on the way?" Olivia tells her daughter smiling, as she brushes a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Sure can we get some pizza or something please mom?' Lara asked liking the sound of that, not really looking forward to doing her homework yet. But loved the idea of some time with her mother as it meant that she could start get to know her.

Olivia smiled loving the sound of that three letter word that came so sweetly from her daughter as they walked down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

It had taken almost a half the day but after several hours of searching and phone calls, they have finally tracked down the former nurse who had been at the hospital at the time of Lara's birth. Taylor Grey was now working as an assisted living nurse for a private nursing home.

After speaking to the manager at the home Elliot and Olivia were informed that Taylor was on her lunch break, but the woman told her where she could be found as most employees liked to go out for their meals.

They found her sitting outside a little café.

~~i~~

"Nurse Grey I'm detective Benson and this is my partner detective Stabler, we'd like to talk to you about an incident that happened at Grace Hospital eight years ago." Olivia introduces themselves to the woman as they approached her table showing her their badge.

"Ok although I'm not sure how much I'd be to help what is it that you would like to talk to me about." Taylor asks.

"We're looking into the case of a baby swap that happened back when you were a nurse in the maternity ward. We have reason to believe that Doctor Ryan Clayton may have been involved in the switch." Elliot informs her.

"Oh my god I... I don't what to say… I…" She stammered shocked that they were asking about this as she though no one had known about it, as she had only ever told the doctor about her concerns.

"I know that it's shocking to imagine that something like that happened. But anything that you can remember from that time would be a great help no matter how insignificant you think it might be." Olivia gently asks thinking that was the reason behind her shock.

.

Taylor Grey takes a moment to think before she answers their question.

.

"It was a long time ago but I… I tried to tell the Doctor that I thought there had been a mix up, and we had told the wrong lady that her baby had died. He told me that I was only starting out there, that I had no right to say such a thing without proof and that I should be careful. I didn't think much of it at the time and just went about my work." Taylor sadly recalls to the detectives.

"You didn't think to tell anyone about that." Olivia snapped she couldn't believe that she kept such vital information to herself.

"I was just starting my career I didn't want to get labeled as a trouble maker. Not that it mattered as I was black listed at every hospital I applied for, I can't prove it but I think that Doctor Clayton had said something. It took me a long time before anyone would hire me." Taylor informed them grimly shaking her head wish she had be brave enough to say something back then.

"Is there anything else you can think of that might help?" Elliot asks hoping that they had jogged her memory.

"Actually there was one thing a few days later I saw Doctor Ryan and the woman, whose baby I thought had been swapped talking briefly. Then the woman handed him an envelope. Look I'm sorry it was a long time ago I wish I could remember more. My breaks almost over I have to get back I hope I helped." Taylor said glancing at her watch.

"Very well thank you Miss Grey if you can think of anything more please don't hesitate to contact us." Olivia advises her, handing her their card.

* * *

After talking to the former nurse both Elliot and Olivia realized that they had to track down the doctor and talk to him about what happened eight years ago.

Olivia knew that she would have to sit out of the interview when they finally did track him down. But even though it did upset her to know that she had to take the sideline on this, to her so long as she finally got to the truth about what happened to why her child was swapped then it would all be worth it in the end.

Unfortunately yet again they hit a brick wall as they were having a bit of trouble tracking down the man after the last failed lawsuit against him.

During their search for the doctor, Olivia's next door neighbor who had been looking after Lara had shown up recently, dropping her off at the precinct as there had been a sudden family emergency which she had to attend to.

Olivia understood and she would have taken Lara home, however she had to go talk to Casey about another case they had been working on. And so Liv had left Lara sitting at her desk to work on the homework she had yet to complete.

Lara was almost done with her work when Elliot came over to check on her.

~~i~~

"Hey how's the homework going do you need any help?" Elliot asks leaning over the left side of the desk to look at Lara's work.

But before she could answer Munch chimed in with he's own answer.

"Why would she need any help from you unless she wanted to get the answers wrong?" Munch joked as he sat down at his desk with the coffee he just made.

.

"Hey I do have four kids you know and I've helped them all with homework." Elliot responds in defense.

"Yeah and I bet in the short time that you do, they quickly fix the mistakes you left them with." Munch retorts.

"Shut up Munch." Elliot huffs.

.

Lara laughed as the two argued.

.

"All I'm saying is I'm glad that Lara has Liv's brains so any 'help' from you won't be needed any time soon." Munch joked adding the air quotes to help then.

"Don't you have paper work to do?" Elliot commented hoping to finally end this talk.

Munch didn't say anything instead turned back to his stack of paper work he had yet to finish.

.

"Want to have some fun?" Elliot whispered in a mischievous voice as he leaned close to Lara.

"Ok what are we doing?" Lara whispered grinning sensing that this was going to be fun.

Elliot picked up some blank paper off the desk and folded it into an airplane Lara quickly proceeded to do the same.

"Ready?" El whispered when she finished folding her plane.

Lara nodded.

.

"Ok ten points if you get the back of his head." Elliot told her then they launch their attack at Munch Lara's plane hit its mark while Elliot's hits his left shoulder.

Munch grumbles and quickly turns around and picks up the paper planes. "Hey who threw those?" He questioned eyeing the pair.

"Threw what Munch, Lara and I are just talking. I think that maybe your imagining things again." Elliot remarks with a straight face.

.

Munch then looks to Lara trying to intimidate her into tell him the truth.

"I would never do a thing like that honest Munch." Lara replied innocently.

Munch just muttered something under his breath as he turned back to his paper work.

.

Lara and Elliot snickered to each other then waited a few minutes before balling up a piece of paper, then threw it at Munch both making contact with the back of his head.

"Alright that's it." Munch declared throwing down his pen and balling up some paper and turned around and took aim at the two.

.

A few minutes go by as laughter fills the room as they throw balled up paper at each other.

.

"Ok, ok as fun as this is we should really clean up before we get caught." Elliot laughed he really enjoyed the fun fight they had.

"I'll help you guys clean up." Munch said as he was about to get out of his chair.

"No you've got paper work to finish Lara and I can handle this." Elliot tells him knowing that he had been trying to avoid it yet again.

"It's only fair since we did kinda start this mess." Lara added as she started to bend down to pick up some paper.

.

It only takes a few minutes before Lara and Elliot have the squad room clear of the paper and looking like normal again.

.

"El?" Lara began to ask as they threw the last bits of paper in the bin under Olivia's desk before sitting back down.

"Yes sweetie?" El says as he stood up and threw the final piece of paper in the bin.

Lara smiled she liked it when he called her that. "So you and my mom are going out right?" She asked having notice that he was always around their apartment and had spent the night on a few occasions. Even though they tried to hide that from her and he was always acting lovingly to her mom when they where around each other.

.

"Yes your mom and I have been going out for awhile now, so how do you feel about that?" Elliot asks hoping that Lara wasn't feeling left out or upset by this.

"I think it's cool, so do you love her?" Lara asks tilting her head to the left staring up at him looking him in the eyes.

"Yes I do love your mom very much." Elliot admits to her smiling. Right now he couldn't help but think how much like Liv she was right now; she really was her mother's daughter.

"Good cause you really make her happy. El you know you remind me of my dad." Lara informed him as she played with her hair.

.

"I do in what way?" Elliot asks curious to know.

"Yeah you're kind and funny and listen to what I say just like he was even though…" Lara trailed off sadly as she remembers that he wasn't really her dad.

"Did he tickle you like this too?" Elliot asks as he began to tickle Lara hoping to return the smile to her face.

"Stop! No fair!" Lara squealed in delight as she tried to tickle him back.

.

Casey and Olivia were talking about how things were going with her and Lara as they walked into the squad room and stopped to take in the scene before them.

.

"What's going on here?" Olivia questioned with a grin as she walked over to the two.

"Nothing much just a little playful tickle fighting." Elliot replied as he released his hold on Lara and adjusted his disheveled shirt.

"Yep and I was winning too." Lara said smiling even though she managed to tickle him only a few times.

"Oh you were; were you? I think I was missy." Elliot informed Lara.

"What would you know you're just a boy." Lara joked sticking her tongue at him.

.

Elliot and the others couldn't help but laugh at that.

.

"Well hello Lara I can tell that you are just like your mom. My name is Casey I've heard so many things about you it's nice to finally meet you." Casey said as said as she introduced herself holding out her hand.

"Hi nothing bad I hope." Lara asked as she shook the woman's hand.

"No nothing bad in fact I don't know who's more cute you or your mother." Casey commented as she looked towards Liv then back to Lara.

"Casey!" Olivia called out in mock hurt playfully hitting the lawyer.

"What Liv I mean you are cute but I think that this little munchkin here is the cutesiest." Casey says reaching out to ruffle Lara's hair.

Lara and the others laughed while Liv glared for a moment then joined in the laughter.

.

"Casey, can I talk to you for a moment?" Elliot asks decides to set in motion the plan that he had in mind for awhile now, as he had put it off when Lara came into their lives. Thinking that some adjustment time was needed between mother and daughter, but after talking to Lara he felt that the time was right.

"Yeah sure what's on your mind?" Casey says smiling.

"Not here can we go somewhere a bit more quite please?" Elliot asks gesturing towards the cribs.

"Yeah ah... Sure. Liv I'll talk to you more in a bit." Casey said giving Elliot a questioning look before leaving with him to talk up at the lounge area.

.

Olivia thought that was a bit odd but didn't say anything.

.

"So did you manage to get your homework done or did you get too distracted being here?" Olivia asks Lara as she sat in the chair reserved for visitors.

"Yep it's all done the same can't be said for Munch over there." Lara proudly announced.

"You mean to say after all this time you still haven't finished those files?" Olivia commented looking towards Munch, a little surprised and proud at her child for finishing but not surprised that Munch hadn't.

.

"Hey you try getting work done when those two are playing, throw the paper at the back of my head game." Munch remarks in his defense.

"Now don't go blaming others for you procrastination, I'm sure that Lara and El would never do a thing like that."Olivia says holding a straight composure yet her eyes gave away the smile she was trying to hide.

"Yeah sure cause those two can do no wrong and my partner is really an alien in disguise." Munch jokes before turning back to his work yet again.

Both mother and daughter laughed.

.

"What was that about?" Olivia asks Casey when she and Elliot returned to them after their little talk.

"Nothing just work stuff." Casey replies glancing at Elliot.

"Oh really?" Olivia questions raising one eye brow at the lawyer.

"Oh by the way Liv I hope that you are free tonight I've booked us a nice romantic dinner at la Rouge." Elliot asks quickly changing the subject.

"Sure but…" Olivia began taken aback by the romantic gesture.

.

"That's where I come in I've volunteered to babysit Lara that is if you don't mind?" Casey told her friend knowing that was what Liv worried about. Besides she also wanted to get to know Lara better.

"No well... Lara sweetie, do you mind if El and I go out alone tonight?" Olivia sensed that something was up but let it slide, as it had been awhile since she had alone time with Elliot but needed to make sure it was ok with her first.

"No go mom have fun you deserve it, Case and I can get to know each other." Lara encouraged already taking a shining to her mother's friend.

"Ok then its settled Elliot I'd love to go to dinner with you." Olivia replied smiling.

* * *

The romantic dinner was perfect Elliot had taken Olivia to her favorite restaurant; she couldn't help but think that someone had given them a peek at her CD collection as they seemed to be playing all of her favorite romantic music. And as the night went on all thoughts that Elliot was hiding something from her vanished from Liv's mind.

The only odd point in the evening was when they were leaving the restaurant El had to make a sudden secretive call. And now they were mere feet away from her front door and she couldn't help but think that she didn't want this night to end.

Olivia opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside and was greeted by the most amazing sight she had ever seen.

~~i~~

"Oh my god what is all this?" Olivia cries out in amazement as she gazes upon the array of candles and red roses and rose petals that covered her living room.

Olivia then turns around only to find Elliot down on one knee with an open ring box in hand.

"My life has never and could never be the same after I met you. You've made me more joyful, more stable, and more inspired. I can't picture the rest of my life without you by my side. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Elliot proclaimed to her.

His heart skipped a beat as he waited for her to respond. And for a moment there Elliot thought that she was going to say no.

* * *

"What do you think she'll say?" Lara asks having been let in on Elliot's plans before he left with her mom this evening.

Lara was a little surprised that he was going to ask her mom to marry him, and that he also wanted to make sure that she was alright by it. Lara was touch that he cared about her and was happy about what he was going to do. As it meant that she would have a new daddy to love. Elliot had then hugged her and told Lara that he couldn't wait to be a part of her family.

"Shush I can't hear anything if we keep talking." Casey remarked in a whisper straining to hear anything behind the closed door.

Lara stifled a giggle as she to presses her ear to the door hoping that her mom would say yes.

* * *

"Liv please I know that this might seem so crazy but to me it feels so right. I wanted to ask you earlier but when Lara suddenly appeared I thought it was better to wait. But after talking to her she seems fine with me asking. So please Olivia what does your heart say listen to it then tell me your answer." Elliot never felt so vulnerable in his entire life as he did right now for his heart had chosen Liv and he would walk through fire for her if that's what it took to win her heart and hand.

"This is all so sudden I… I…" Liv looked down to the ring that he held in front of her it was perfect in every way, it was a white gold band with a tear shaped pink diamond it was a ring she had once looked at months ago when they took a romantic stroll one evening past an antique jewelry store and had caught her eye yet she never said anything to him about it fearing it would scare him off to be talking about rings this early.

Olivia then looked back to Elliot's face with tears. "Yes my answer is yes of cause I'll marry you." Liv spoke through happy tears as El placed the ring on her finger knowing that no matter how unexpected and early it was, the moment felt right and who was she to argue with what fate wanted of them.

"There are two people who helped set this up, who I think are dying to know what your answer is. Shall we go break the news to them?" Elliot acknowledges that Casey and her daughter were in on this secret.

Olivia couldn't help but smile and nods her head as El wrapped his arm around her waist and led her towards Lara's bedroom where his two accomplices where hiding.

* * *

Lara and Casey had heard the couple walking towards the room and quickly rushed towards the bed where they had a board game set up to act as a cover.

They managed to sit down and compose themselves just as the bedroom door opened.

~~i~~

"Hi mom." Lara says smiling looking up from the board game.

"So tell me has anything interesting happened tonight?" Casey asked nonchalantly moving a game piece a few spaces.

"Well if you must know…. I said yes." Liv shrieks in delight waving the ring in the air.

.

"Oh mom I knew you would. Can I be a bride's maid?" Lara squeals in a happy rush jumping up and down in excitement before rushing over to give her a hug.

"Of cause you can I wouldn't want it any other way. And I'm glad you're happy that Elliot's going to be joining our family." Olivia tells her child pulling her into a hug.

"Are you kidding me El's cool and I can't wait for him to be my new dad." Lara confesses as she hugs her mom.

.

Elliot and Olivia couldn't help but smile at Lara's confession both amazed at how easily she was to this new change. And both couldn't help but feel proud that Lara wanted to call El dad.

.

"So miss keep a secret from her best friend how do you feel about all this then?" Liv finally asked as she turned to Casey seeing the tears flow from her friend's eyes.

"I couldn't be more happier for you three then I am right now." Casey tells her as she walked over and congratulated her best friend.

"And don't think that your getting out of being a part of the wedding you're going to be my maid of honor weather you like it or not." Olivia joked as she pulled her into the group hug.

.

"I think I can live with that. Just don't make me wear anything puffy." Casey informs her friend as they end the hug.

"Aww but now where would be the fun in that if I didn't." Olivia pouts.

"Liv!" Casey scolded giving her an unimpressed look.

"Ok ok nothing puffy, there's plenty of time to work on the dress." Liv relents.

.

For now all thoughts were focused on the new beginnings and wedding plans, as Olivia stood there celebrating with the most important people in her life. In this moment nothing else mattered and everything else could wait.

.

.

.

Please Read and Review

I always love to hear what you think even if its a short one thanks.


End file.
